TMNT Secrets: The Bet
by Leenden
Summary: Raph invites Leo out for a little evening training. The stakes are raised when Raph makes a bet that lands them both in an awkward compromise.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Secrets Series

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Episode Two:

The Bet

Leonardo took a familiar position next to his master, matching his pose precisely. Down on his knees, seated firmly on his heels. His hands loose and relaxed, while resting on his thighs. His cool blue eyes slipped closed, locking him into darkness. When an image tried to wrestle it's way into his mind. Leo would breath in sharply and exhaled slowly to fight it off. Leo could hear the soft moaning sound that escaped Splinter's diaphragm. It was the sound that told Leo when his master finally reached the place in his subconscious, that he had been trying to find.

Once he heard the sound, he knew he could let himself slowly slip away. There was a pinnacle moment when the brain was shifting into a deeper place of being. If one missed it, then they would just fall asleep, but if they could sense it coming and snatch it before it passed them, they could shift into the right frame of mind. Leo could feel himself nearing that plane of existence.

Raph's voice shattered his subconscious, forcing him back into the world. "Hey Leo, wanna go out for some training?"

"Raph!" Leo snapped looking over at him. "I was trying to meditate."

"Well, sorry! A simple no would have sufficed." Raph leaned against the door frame, flicking a toothpick around between his teeth.

"You know, that's your problem Raph, you don't..." Leo felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You both are being very disrespectful, right now. If you're going to whine about this, then take it outside so I may meditate." Splinter spoke calmly, but the glint in his eyes was fiery.

"Hai Sensei." Leo got up from his spot on the floor.

Raph stepped out into the common room, waiting for Leo to follow him. There was a fire in his brother's eyes as he slid the dojo door closed behind him. Raph just smirked and played it cool. There was no way Leo was going to turn down the offer to spar now, Raph thought. Leo came down the stairs, halting abruptly in front of Raph.

"Raph, why do..." Raph interrupted what Leo was going to say.

"Now that you're not in the dojo daydreaming. You wanna go get some training in?" Raph looked at his brother, with a smug look plastered to his face..

"You are insufferable you know that? If I go train with you, will you leave me alone?" Leo grunted and sighed heavily in defeat.

"Absolutely. You have my word, big bro." Raph patted Leo hard on the shoulder, before walking towards the turnstiles.

"Where are we going?" Leo walked on begrudgingly.

"I'll show you, just try to keep up." Raph darted off, jumping over the coin counter and off along the tracks.

Leo shook his head and followed suite. It was so difficult to determine what mood Raph was going to be in from day to day. Lately he had become more clingy than usual, Leo thought. There was something definitely going on inside his mind. Maybe once this training session was over, Raph might be able to sit down and talk it out.

It felt like a vein was going to pop in Leo's head. Raph had led them through a long myriad of tunnels that let them out at the docks. It had taken them nearly two hours to make the trek. Leo had seen parts of the sewers he had never seen before. Some he never wanted to see again. Now they stood perched on the rooftop of a nearby warehouse. The salty sea air whipped around them. It was cooling to the skin and a nice change from the overly hot weather that the city had been assaulted by lately. The last fading light of the day painted the sky in an array of smokey reds, yellows, and oranges. No doubt it would have been a spectacle to enjoy, if Leo wasn't already in a foul mood.

"Why the hell did you bring me all the way out here to train? You always do this to me, Raph. This is why I don't like training with you." Leo pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stop the growing pressure that was setting in.

"Well, the true reason I brought you out here is..." Raph took a deep breath of the sea air, no doubt pausing for effect.

"Just spit it out?" Leo rolled his eyes, trying to keep his temper in check.

"So I was thinking we could make this more interesting with a little wager." Raph chided as he flicked his toothpick at Leo, it bounced off of his chest plate.

"Listen Raph, I'm really not in the mood for games. Can we just get to training, so we can get home?" Leo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Sure. That is, if you're scared, my not so fearless leader." Raph always knew the right buttons to push and wasn't shy about pushing them.

"Fine! What do you want to bet?" An aggravated edge slunk into Leo's voice.

"If I win, you have to blow me, plain and simple. And I get to finish, too. Whether you swallow or spit, that's up to you, but I wager you're swallower." Raph snickered pushing his finger into Leo's chest.

"God, you're sick. Is that why you lured me out to the docks? Because you know Master Splinter wouldn't put up with this crap?" Leo sneered and slapped Raph's hands away.

"Doesn't matter. You're here now, and I've made my bet." Raph rolled his neck giving an audible crack.

"And if I win, what do I get?" Leo was almost too afraid to ask.

"I'll blow you. But I'm telling you right now, you're not going to win." Raph gave a hearty laugh.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, so I can go home." Leo drew one of his Katanas and took his well known defensive stance.

"Oh my god, this is going to be easier than I thought." Raph walked across the roof, the gravel crunching under his feet.  
>Leo saluted Raph respectfully. It was obvious that Raph wasn't interested in following tradition. Instead he just charged, howling his battle cry. It was nothing more then a throaty yell. Leo watched as his brother crossed the rooftop. Despite his form being tight and confident. Leo was able to pick out several opening in his defense. If Leo didn't know better, it was like Raph wanted to lose.<p>

When Raph was close enough, Leo bent down and stuck his foot out, setting it deep into the gravel. Leo's speed and timing were precise enough to catch Raph's foot as it came down, stopping it cold. The inertia of Raph's body kept him moving though. Throwing him into the air. Leo rolled onto his back, reaching up to grab both of his brother's arms. At the same time bringing his other foot up into Raph's midsection in a rolling throw. The force behind Raph's charge was so strong, that it pulled Leo along with him into a roll.

The world was spinning around them now. When the dust settled, Raph was lying on his back. His sais sliding uselessly away, across the rooftop. Leo was perched over top of him, with one knee in his brother's stomach. Raph opened his eyes and glared up at Leo, who was just smiling back coyly.

"You lose. So when do you want to pay up?" Was all his brother said, before climbing off of him and helping him up.

"No, that was cheating Leo. I expected you to...oh, I don't know, fight me or something. Not trip me, like a bitch." Raph stormed off to collect his sais. "We go again, double or nothing. This time you fight me like a man, princess."

Leo was having a hard time containing his laughter. "Okay, but I'm holding you to this bet."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this started." Raph said taking his place across the rooftop again.

Raph didn't wait for any kind of salute this time. He just charged again. Leo counted the seconds as Raph barreled towards him. When his brother had half the distance between them, Leo sprung his trap. Launching himself forward into a baseball slid. Another tripping position with his left legs out. Raph saw it and jumped into the air. That was when Leo followed through with his trap. Using his right leg he kicked out, hitting Raph's feet as he sailed over head. Raph pitched forward, face first into the gravel as he slid to a halt.

When he rolled over, he looked up at Leo. Leo was standing over him with his Katana out, aimed at his brother's face. A breeze passed by fluttering his bandana out as if God had set it up to make him look more awesome.

"Deception is the ninja way. I won fair and square. Now yield. You've lost the field." It was now Leo's turn to be smug, which was bound to piss Raph off immensely, Leo thought.

Raph spat, pushing the blade out of his face as he got up. "This is bullshit, Leo. You cheated. There is no way you could beat me in a fair fight."

"It was a fair fight, stop being a baby. If Splinter was here, he would agree." Leo snapped back, holding his sword ready for any retaliation.

"Well he's not. He...you...god dammit you're so infuriating." Raph grunted out, pushing his sais into his belt.

Raph paced around Leo, his green eyes frantic. The blush on his cheeks could have been from the training, but something told Leo it was something more than that. That was when a light came on in his head. The reason Raph was so needy, was because he was having a hormone flux. A natural occurrence for many teenagers about his age. Since Raph already had heightened emotions, it only made matters worse for him. With this new realization Leo sheathed his swords and took a deep breath. The words of Splinter ringing in his head.

"Being a leader means that you must assume many rolls to keep your team finely tuned." Leo knew that this time was no different.

Leo leaned close, so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of his brother's red face. "You know, maybe your bet should have been that if you lost, then you don't _get_ to blow me. That might have made you fight harder."

"What are you implying, Leo?" Raph's face lit up. It was hard to tell where the red of his cheeks ended, and his bandana began.

"I think you wanted to lose, because you want to suck my dick. _That's_ what I'm saying." Leo said sharply, there was a wicked smile on his face.

"No, I just wanted you to blow me!" Raph stammered out before he could stop himself. "I mean, I just wanted to..."

"...to blow me, I know Raph. We just discussed it, try to keep up buddy." There was a coy look lingering in Leo's blue eyes.

It drove Raph crazy. "No, you're just sick, man."

"Oh really? Coming from the guy who came up with the bet in the first place." Leo laughed moving even closer.

"Well, maybe I was just joking around." Raph stammered out, backing away slightly.

Leo had him on the ropes, and he knew Raph knew it. "I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes, Raph."

Raph spit out. "Pffh, yeah right. Whatever, Leo." There was a tremble in his words.

Leo sprung forward taking Raph's bottom lip between his teeth, suckling on it gently. Raph closed his eyes and submitted to the kiss. Pushing his lips forcefully against his brother's. Leo's warm soft tongue petting slowly along Raph's forcing it down. It pissed Raph off that Leo knew him as well as he did. Leo knew that he wanted him, he had been right all along. The thoughts were lost in a heavy tremble that coursed through his body. Sending a wave of goosebumps down his arms. The feeling grew heavier as they reached his loins, forcing his arms up around Leo's neck. Petting his brother's face and the back of his head. Soon Leo's hands slid up to grab tightly the bandana tied behind Raph's head. Pinning him into the kiss.

Leo was the first one to pull away, leaving Raph standing awkwardly holding onto Leo's shoulders. His mouth hanging open. Tongue lapping the air desperately. When he opened his green eyes, he realized Leo had pulled away. The blush on his face grew warmer. Leo simply leaned close, taking his brother's tongue back into his mouth, suckling the saliva from it. When Leo pulled away again, Raph's pink tongue disappeared back into his mouth. Leo's taste still lingering on his tongue.

They both stood looking at each other. The sounds of the waves rolling in and out below ,was lost amidst their panting. Raph had noticed that Leo's breathing was soft, even, and controlled. While his own breathing was shaky and uncontrollable. Leo was always so composed, Raph thought, and that just made him want his brother more. Made him want to fuck the composure right out of him.

Leo wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled, his breath warm on Raph's already overheated face. "If you're not interested in fulfilling your part of the bet, then I'll just call the whole deal off."

Raph coughed and shook his head. "Now, now Leo don't be too hasty. I didn't say I wasn't going to...well, you know."

A smirk crawled across Leo's lips, his blue eyes piercing deep into Raph's heart. "Then you better get ready to give me my winnings, because I'm cashing out."

Raph cleared his throat, reaching up to rub his cheeks, trying to brush the heated blush away. "If you say so, fearless leader."

Leo laced his fingers with Raph's, leading him along the roof tops to a bank of air conditioning units. Once nestled between a few of the behemoths, the sound would cover up any noises they wanted to make. Giving them the much needed privacy they desired. This was definitely going to be a training exercise neither of them were going to forget.


End file.
